Crystal Sword (weapon)
.]] Crystal Sword is a recurring sword in the series. It is often a high-ranking non-elemental weapon, boasting high attack power but otherwise not providing any other bonuses. Appearances Final Fantasy VI Crystal Sword is a high-ranked sword that provides 167 Attack, enables Bushido and Runic, and has two-handed compatibility. It can be bought for 15,000 gil at Jidoor in the World of Ruin, stolen from Dark Force, or Metamorphed from Platinum Dragon, Ice Dragon, Storm Dragon, Earth Dragon, Gold Dragon, Skull Dragon, Blue Dragon, Red Dragon, and Proto Armor. It can be equipped by Terra, Edgar, and Celes. Final Fantasy VII Crystal Sword is a mid-ranked weapon for Cloud, providing 76 Attack, 105 Atk%, 19 Magic, and three linked materia slots with Normal growth. It can be bought for 18,000 gil at Mideel. Final Fantasy X Crystal Sword is a weapon for Tidus, obtained when the dominant abilities on any sword are all four elemental "Strike" abilities. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Crystal Sword is a high-ranked weapon for the Clavat, providing 150 Strength. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy Dimensions Crystal Sword is a high-ranked sword that provides 95 Attack and 20 Hit Rate. It can be bought for 25,500 gil at Moogle Cave or found in Castle Lux. Dissidia Final Fantasy Crystal Sword is a level 64 sword that provides +45 Attack and is 1/3rd of the "Blessed Crystal" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 20,160 gil, Diamond Sword, Crystal, and Dewdrop Pebble x3. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Crystal Sword is a level 30 sword that provides +36 Attack and is 1/3rd of the "Blessed Crystal" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 47,100 gil, Rapier, Crystal, and Flash's Desire x3. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The Crystal Sword is one of Terra's unlockable weapons. It can be obtained either by random chance when redeeming a Treasure token, or by purchasing them from the Shop for 7,200 Gil. Like all other characters' weapons, having it equipped carries no advantages or disadvantages. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Crystal Sword (VI) is a 5★ weapon for Celes with a base CP of 15 and is classified as a greatsword. It teaches her the affinity ability The Invincible Spellblade Technique, which raises the BRV potency when using Shine Edge, granting HP Regen and improving the effect of Max BRV Up. It has a maximum level of 35. Crystal Sword (X) is an EX 5★ weapon for Paine with a base CP of 70 and is classified as a greatsword. It teaches her the affinity ability Dress to Slice Them All, which grants the EX ability Sword Dance. It has a maximum level of 35 and with each limit break, it upgrades the EX ability performance. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Crystal Sword provides +4 Attack and can be equipped by Knight, Mystic Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Cloud, Squall, Seifer, Steiner, and Vaan. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Crystal Sword appears within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 93 Weapon Atk, 8 Durability, -3 Speed, and -3 Consumption Rate. Gallery Gladius - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI. CrystalSword-ffvii-cloud.png|In-game model from ''Final Fantasy VII. FFX Weapon - Sword 4.png|''Final Fantasy X. RoF Crystal Sword.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. DFF2015 Crystal Sword Terra.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Crystal Sword (VI).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' FFVI. DFFOO Crystal Sword (X).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' FFX-2. PFF Crystal Sword Icon.png|Icon Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Crystal Sword Unknown.png|Sprite in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Crystal Sword SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFVI. FFAB Crystal Sword SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFVI. FFAB Crystal Sword FFX UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFX. FFAB Crystal Sword FFVI CR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR+) FFVI. Crystal Blade ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Crystal Sword FFV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. Ehrgeiz Crystal Sword.png|''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. Etymology Category:Swords